Solamente fue un sueño
by TaanyaYaamy
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Eren & Levi tuvieran una pelea & terminaran su relación? ... Ereri/Lemmon ... Two-shot ... Pasen & lean vamos no pierden nada :DD denle una oportunidad ... Que mal Summary .-.


Solamente Fue Un Sueño  
Pareja: Eren x Levi (Ereri)  
Advertencias: Lemon  
Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama, si fueran mios Eren ya se habría follado a Levi eue  
Hola! Bueno este fic lo escribí para un evento de la pagina de Attack on Homosexuality, será un Two-shot  
Dedicado a los admis: Patata, Summy, #ErenNoEsUke, A chan :DD Sii! Espero lo disfruten

Esa mañana Rivaille se levanto mas temprano de lo habitual & de muy mal humor, aunque no era raro proviniendo de el.  
Una vez que se levanto de su cama fue directo a darse una ducha, a el no le gustaba empezar el día sin antes haberse duchado. Una vez que terminó se puso su uniforme de la legión, & claro este estaba impecable, cuando terminó de ponérselo fue directo a su cama, quito las sabanas que tenia para remplazarlas por unas nuevas & limpias, ya que le parecía asqueroso dormir con las mismas sabanas que durmió en el día anterior. Recogió su habitación de pies a cabeza como cualquier otra mañana. Antes de salir de su habitación reviso que todo estuviera limpio & ordenado como a el le gustaba. Cuando vio que todo estaba bien e impecable salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.  
Cuando llego al comedor noto que aun no había nadie, aunque claro el se había levantado muy temprano así que era obvio que no hubiera nadie aun. Bueno no le tomo importancia así que se preparo un té & fue al lugar en el que siempre toma asiento.  
Al cabo de una media hora ,el seguía aun tomando su té, realmente se estaba demorando, en ese momento comenzaron a llegar los demás, Rivaille sin importancia alguna bebía de su té, los demás al notar su presencia lo saludaron con mucho respeto como siempre.  
-¡Buenos Días Heicho!-  
-Hm, a eres tu. Buenos Días Mocoso-  
-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?- Dijo el castaño mientras tomaba asiento al lado del pelinegro  
-Hm no lo se, tal vez una media hora o mas- Dijo en un tono seco -Ya veo … - Hubo Un Silencio  
-Heicho-  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Le sucede algo?-  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-  
-No lo se, bueno es que para serle sincero desde que llegue lo noto un tanto extraño, como si algo lo angustiara & eso me preocupa-  
-No sucede nada, así que no hay de que preocuparse mocoso- Dijo mientras daba el ultimo sorbo a su té  
-Esta bien- Respondió con una media sonrisa  
Una vez que Rivaille termino su té se levanto del comedor & dijo  
-Hoy habrá entrenamiento , tienen 15 minutos para estar listos  
Todos respondieron  
-¡Si Señor!-  
Antes de que Rivaille se retirara se dirigió a Eren & le susurro al oído  
-No llegues tarde mocoso-  
Una vez dicho eso salió de la habitación. Eren se sonrojo un poco aun lo ponía nervioso el tener a Levi tan cerca de el.

Pasado los 15 minutos los reclutas fueron llegando al campo de entrenamiento como había indicado Rivaille.  
Levi ya se encontraba ahí junto con Hanji & Erwin. Una vez que vio que todos los reclutas estaban presentes se lo informo a Erwin, este dio un paso adelante & comenzó a decir:  
-Buenos días reclutas, se preguntaran el por que de mi presencia el día de hoy & en un entrenamiento, la razón es por que vengo a informarles que en una semana tendremos una expedición & espero q podamos encontrar & saber mas acerca de los titanes para así poder dar un gran paso hacia la libertad de la humanidad … Así que entrenen lo mejor que puedan & cuando llegue el día den todo de ustedes-  
-¡Si Comandante!- Respondieron todos  
-Eso es todo, me retiro- Dijo Erwin mientras se dirigía a Rivaille, puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Levi & le dijo  
-Te los encargo, entrénalos bien & no seas tan duro con ellos-  
-Erwin, con quien mierda piensas que estas hablando, son todos unos mocosos así que necesitan ser disciplinados a mi manera- Respondió con un tono algo molesto  
-Tienes razón, sabia que no podría cambiar tu forma de entrenar pero, por lo menos quise intentarlo jaja, pero bueno yo me retiro, suerte-  
-Tsk-  
Se podía notar claramente un ambiente amistoso & definitivamente a alguien le molestaba, al lo lejos se encontraba un castaño de ojos esmeraldas observando claramente la escena.  
Admitía que respetaba & admiraba a Erwin pero realmente le molestaba que se le acercara tanto a su Levi & le hablara con tanta confianza aunque bueno era claro era obvio que lo hiciera ya que se conocían de años, pero aun así debía admitirlo lo ponía bastante celoso pero no lo demostraba & menos a Levi ya que sabia claro lo que este le diría, seria como "Eres un completo idiota & un mocoso inmaduro" por esa razón prefería guardárselo.  
-Estúpido Erwin-

-Bueno mocosos ya escucharon comiencen con el entrenamiento-  
-¡Si Señor!-

Al cabo de un rato Rivaille se encontraba observando a todos los reclutas, se cercioraba de que todos estuvieran entrenando como se debía & no flojeando.  
Hanji también se encontraba observando & como era de esperarse todos se encontraban entrenando muy duro & como se debía pero había algo extraño, Rivaille estaba mas enojado de lo normal, a pesar de que Hanji tenia bien en claro que todos los reclutas estaban entrenando muy bien, Levi por su parte estaba comportándose demasiado duro con ellos, insultándoles, gritándoles, etc. Esto de verdad le sorprendió a Hanji, sabia que Levi era así pero por el tiempo que lo lleva conociendo nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera, así que supo que le sucedía algo & con lo curiosa que es Hanji estaba claro que se enteraría.  
Rivaille iba con cada uno de los reclutas diciéndoles de manera muy molesta & fría que "no lo hacían bien" "si era todo lo que tenían", entre otras cosas pero claro con insultos realmente fuertes.  
Eren por otro lado observando todo lo que pasaba noto claramente que a Levi le sucedía algo, desde esta mañana en el comedor se dio cuenta pero Levi le dijo que no sucedia nada & claro Eren confío en sus palabras pero ahora es obvio que en verdad le sucede algo & quiere saber la razón pero, no quiere incomodarlo o hacer que se moleste mas de lo que esta. Se pregunta que es lo que pudo haber sucedido si anoche estaba bien & antes de irse de la habitación de Levi se aun encontraba bien , eso realmente le preocupaba e intrigaba mucho.  
Eren seguía muy centrado en sus pensamientos & no pudo notar que Levi se estaba acercando cada vez mas hacia donde se encontraba el. Cuando se percato, Levi había llegado con una recluta que estaba justo al lado de Eren, se vio claramente que la chica se puso pálida & muy nerviosa & claro quien no. La chica siguió entrenando mientras Levi la observaba, este se acerco a ella & comenzó a decirle  
-Mocosa, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, acaso es todo lo que tienes que decepcionante, esta claro que en la expedición que tendremos no ceras mas que un estorbo & los titanes te harán mierda, no podrás defender a tus compañeros ya que ni tu te puedes defender sola, así que no se que rayos haces aquí-  
Todos los que estaban presentes se quedaron completamente sorprendidos inclusive Hanji. Eren por su parte pudo notar que la chica estaba al borde de las lagrimas se sintió muy mal por ella, realmente le molesto lo que dijo Rivaille. Cuando Levi noto que a la chica le empezaron a brotar las lagrimas le dirigió la palabra.  
-Que mocosa, ahora vas a llorar & hacerte la victima pues escucha bien …- No pudo terminar de decir cuando cierto castaño de ojos esmeraldas lo interrumpió, mientras se dirigía hacia la chica.  
-¡Heicho!- Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Eren  
-¿Hm?  
-No cree que ya es suficiente- dijo mientras vio que la chica se ponía de cuclillas –Solamente mire- Eren se agacho junto a la chica  
-¡Esta siendo demasiado cruel con ella, así que ya es suficiente Heicho!- dijo con el tono de su voz alzado  
-& tu quien te crees mocoso idiota, ya olvidaste que soy tu superior, tu no puedes decirme que hacer o que no hacer, yo trato a quien sea como yo quiero así que, cierra esa puta boca mocoso de mierda-  
-Heicho…- no termino de decir cuando fue interrumpido por Levi  
-Solamente eres una pequeña mierda que no sabe lo que dice, así que jódete maldito idiota… El entrenamiento se termino pueden retirarse- terminado eso se retiro  
Todos los que estaban presentes se quedaron boqui abiertos simplemente mirando a Eren & poco a poco fueron retirándose, Hanji fue detrás de Levi a descubrir lo que le sucedía. & ahí teníamos a Eren sorprendido & decaído, esa forma en la que se dirigió Levi hacia el realmente lo quebró.  
-¿Estas bien?- dijo la chica  
-Si tranquila, mas bien yo debería de preguntarte eso- dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras se levantaba & ayudaba a la chica  
-Si, muchas gracias por haberme defendido enserio, la verdad no se que hubiera hecho-  
-No tienes por que agradecer, fue por voluntad propia no me pareció que te estuviera hablando de esa manera en verdad me molesto & por cierto no hagas caso a todo lo que te dijo, tu eres increíble & te aseguro que serás realmente buena el día de la expedición- le dijo sonriendo.  
La chica se sonrojo como tomate  
-M-muchas gracias Eren, eres un chico realmente amable & bueno no me imagino la suerte que debe de tener la chica con la que sales-  
-G-gracias, & bueno no estoy muy seguro si esa persona piense que tiene suerte de tenerme pero yo me retiro, adiós-  
-Adiós Eren-  
Eren se marcho sintiéndose un poco mejor pero aun seguía dolido por la forma en la que Rivaille le había hablado, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien & sabia bien quien era la persona indicada

-¡Enanin!-  
-Que mierda quieres-  
-Espera, detente un segundo-  
Rivaille se detuvo & voltio a ver a Hanji con una mirada de "muérete"  
-Huy parece que no estas de humor enano-  
-Cállate estúpida loca, dime ya que mierda quieres-  
-Esta bien- pauso – Levi ¿te sucede algo?- dijo en un tono de preocupación  
-A que viene esa pregunta-  
-Bueno es por que hace rato en el entrenamiento realmente no eras tu, te comportaste realmente diferente & extraño nunca te había visto comportarte de esa manera en todo este tiempo que llevo conociéndote por esa razón, se que te sucede algo, ¿me dirás?-  
-Tsk, simplemente son algunas cosas que recordé eso es todo, ¿contenta?-  
-Mm ya veo, así que se trataba de eso pues deben de ser muy fuertes para que hagan que te pongas en ese estado, por cierto enanin creo que le debes de pedir disculpas a esa chica & sobre todo a Eren realmente me sorprendió el que lo hayas tratado de esa manera, ni el ni ella se merecía que los trataras así, por eso mismo vas a tragarte todo ese orgullo que tienes e iras a disculparte enano gruñón jajaja-  
-Loca de mierda, pero solo por esta vez seguiré tu estúpido consejo,¿feliz?-  
-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Levi que gran progreso estas dando, pero bueno ya no te quito mas tu tiempo así que anda ve ¡suerte enano de la limpieza!-  
-Tsk jódete-

Bueno ahí termina el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado :33  
Lo escribi un poco apresurada por el hecho de que voy a clases de ingles & otras cosas & pues no tengo mucho tiempo ): Ojala & les haya gustado pero bueno yo me despido Adios! Que el Ereri & el Yaoi l s acompañe! *se va volando en su unicornio defecador de cereal* eue


End file.
